Tips
Tap on enemies to kill them faster. # Use the Cloud Save in the settings to backup your save before closing the game. # Stronger monsters are tougher to kill, but give more gold and EXP. # Tap on your hero to heal him. # You get 50% more gold if you pick up coins manually. # Getting achievements can be a great way to get additional gold. Tougher achievements even give you a permanent boost! # Bosses have high/ # / # More party member/ # Don't worry if your hero dies/ # You can enhance/ # A priest is/ # Once you unlock the shop/ # Gems are a rare/ # Once you play/ # The heal skill/ # Oh no/ # Legend/ # At high level/ # Once your level is high enough/ # When you kill a boss for the first time ,/ # Different features' rewards stack/ # Tip: The tip generator/ # I heard that there/ # Rumors has it there/ # The tip/ # You have purchased times/ # I/ # Bosses/ # Why are you still buying tips? # / # Area bosses after Lv 40/ # Monsters give an/ # / # May the/ # Did you know?/ # The game/ # Some of the/ # Hold down/ # Fun fact:/ # You get more experience/ # Have you heard of the Enchanted Gems?/ # Have you unlocked Secret Shop?/ # If you don't know how to Ascend or what it is,/ # Certain achievements give huge one-time rewards. Be sure to check them/ # You can acquire gems the first time you beat a boss. It has a 30% chance of dropping,/ # When you ascend,you keep all purchases you made with gems, including those sold in the Secret Shop. # Legend has it that 5 guardians rule the universe,/ # Word has it that there is a/ # I don't want to break your heart, but you don't get an achievement for purchasing tips. So stop purchasing tips. # The tip generator is running out of tips to give you. Please stop buying tips or tip generator will explode. # If the tip generator explodes, you don't get gold/ # As you can see,/ # Someday,I,the tip generator, will fight you as a boss./ # The tip generator/ # The tip generator has just been restocked with another 40 tips thanks to its tip-generation algorithm. # Certain achievement give gems. You can go to the achievement panel via the menu and aim for the easy ones. # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # This is your 75th tip./ # People often ask me in late game when they have billions of gold. 'Why does it still cost 1 gold per tip? It might as well be free by then'. I agree and thus, the next tip will cost 10bil gold. # What is the point of reading these tips, you ask? I don't know. Ask the person who is pressing the Buy Tips button. # Have you visited the Crossworld? It is a beautiful place but many people doubt its existence. # What happens at Zone 200? Some say it marks the edge of the world... # Tip #80:if you are reading this, you/ # It might to be late for me to say this, but you can press QWERTY ...etc to activate skills! Hotkeys are useful. # Set skills on autocast and they will be cast automatically when it has cooled down and you have enough mana. You don't say. # Skills on autocast used to cool down twice as slowly, but I felt it took out a bit of fun, so it's no longer that way. # The max levels/ # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # Tip #98:/ # Are you prepared to read the 100th tip? Spoiler: It's probably something lame. #This is your 100th tip. I have no more tips for you. But I will add more in the future. Meanwhile, the tip generator will be restarted. / means it is not completed.